


La dosis adecuada

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantico, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Porque para no morir de soledad, de tristeza o de alguna otra pena, Sasuke tenía que recibir una serie de dosis correctas. Todas ellas administradas por Naruto hasta que se le considerara sano.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 9





	La dosis adecuada

**La dosis adecuada**

**.**

Porque para no morir de soledad, de tristeza o de alguna otra pena, Sasuke tenía que recibir una serie de _dosis correctas_. Todas ellas administradas por Naruto hasta que se le considerara _sano_.

Los lunes eran 30 mililitros de amor. Naruto tomaba a un reticente Sasuke en brazos y le susurraba palabras tiernas (o cursis si le preguntaban a Uchiha) hasta el cansancio. El rubio soltaba a su amargado novio cuando éste fruncía el ceño más de lo normal y sus labios formaban una perfecta línea que indicaba que su paciencia estaba a punto de caducar.

Los martes eran 40 mililitros de euforia. Desde las primeras horas Naruto gritaba entusiasta para que el buen ánimo se le contagiara a Sasuke. No lo lograba, a decir verdad... Uchiha se levantaba con cara de pocos amigos, le pedía al rubio que se callara con voz rasposa y si la ocasión lo ameritaba lo pateaba mientras murmuraba las desventajas de vivir con un "idiota ruidoso".

Los miércoles eran 70 mililitros de admiración. Uzumaki Naruto halagaba durante todo el día a Sasuke, le decía lo mucho que le gustaba su cabello o su piel. Con reticencia y un sonrojo bien marcado en las mejillas le contaba sobre lo mucho que adoraba sus besos y en medio de gritos avergonzados y un "de veras" de por medio argumentaba que tenía un cuerpo digno de modelo de pasarela, incluso tomaba todas sus reservas de valentía y dejaba de lado su orgullo para admitir que amaba su tranquilidad porque era lo que a él le faltaba.

Los jueves eran 20 mililitros de diversión. Naruto era una persona bromista por naturaleza. Sasuke había aprendido a aceptarlo. Los comentarios hilarantes, las situaciones estúpidas y las prendas de colores vistosos eran el pan de cada día cuando se tenía por pareja a Uzumaki Naruto. A lo mejor por eso ya ni siquiera se molestaba cuando era obligado a ver una película de comedia cuando llegaba de trabajar o cuando tenía que sentarse a jugar cartas y bancarse todas las sugerencias de Naruto de que el perdedor debía de quitarse la ropa. Sasuke rogaba por que el rubio nunca se enterara de que disfrutaba que terminar desnudo algunos jueves y tener sexo sobre la mesa que previamente les sirvió de sostén.

Los viernes eran 120 mililitros de aceptación. Ambos se enojaban, Naruto más que Sasuke. Sin embargo, Naruto perdonaba con más facilidad y a regañadientes aceptaba ambos tenían mal carácter, eran fáciles de provocar y de irritar y que su paciencia era poco envidiable. Pasaban todo el día enfurruñados, sin dirigirse la palabra, engullendo el incómodo silencio y cenando juntos aunque eso era lo último que quisieran estar haciendo. Se iban a la cama, se daban la espalda y cuando la madrugada llegaba alguno de los dos, el que se sintiera más inquieto empezaba con las disculpas. El otro seguiría y al final se darían la media vuelta para quedar de frente. Dormirían de esa manera, quizá en medio de la madrugada cruzarían sus piernas o se abrazarían por mera costumbre.

Los sábados eran 80 mililitros de serenidad. A tales alturas de la semana Sasuke se encontraba en un punto frágil; sus emociones negativas fluían con más facilidad y a Naruto le encantaba estar vivo, con todas sus extremidades en su lugar, muchas gracias, por lo que organizaba un desayuno tranquilo, una comida aún más plácida y una cena todavía más moderada. La noche era desperdiciada en una plática en la que los susurros abundaban y los pequeños, traviesos, besos eran repartidos. Naruto terminaba con el cabello despeinado y Sasuke adoraba aquello, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Los domingos eran 100 mililitros de deseo. Y quizá en este día era cuando Naruto más se preguntaba quién inyectaba a quién con la dosis adecuada. Las caricias, el calor en la habitación y los ojos recubiertos de placer eran una constante en ambos. Los murmullos, los gemidos y la culminación eran emitidos por ambos. Las sábanas sucias y los mimos impregnados de sudor eran bien recibidos.

Cuando el lunes llegaba de nuevo, la rutina se repetía, con sus variaciones, por supuesto. Pero que no cupiera duda de que Naruto era un excelente enfermero. ¡Nunca se equivocaba con las dosis!


End file.
